


[Podfic] should tear a kid apart, it does

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, Angst, Chapter 815, Music, Other, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Zou Arc (One Piece), implied past suicide attempt, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "should tear a kid apart, it does" by trell.you want to kiss him. you want him to kiss you back. you want—suddenly, bitterly—for him to hurt you, to beat the stupid out of you; and maybe you could hate him, then, and maybe by the end you wouldn’t feel like you owe him so much.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302806
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] should tear a kid apart, it does

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [should tear a kid apart, it does](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929501) by [trell (qunlat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunlat/pseuds/trell). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/ShouldTearAKidApartItDoes/should%20tear%20a%20kid%20apart%2C%20it%20does.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/ShouldTearAKidApartItDoes/should%20tear%20a%20kid%20apart%2C%20it%20does.mp3) | 19 MB | 0:20:48  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/ShouldTearAKidApartItDoes/should%20tear%20a%20kid%20apart%2C%20it%20does.m4b)  
  
| 30 MB | 0:20:48


End file.
